sagesfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Agenda
Satsang Worldwide • http://www.satsang-worldwide.info Amma EUROPA - www.amma-europe.org * 5 - 7 octubre. Winterthur (Suiza). Info: info@amma.ch * 9 - 11 octubre. Munich (Allemagne) Info: Maria.Kriester@gmx.de * 13 - 15 octubre. Mannheim (Allemagne) Info: mannheim@amma.de * 17 - 19 octubre. Paris (France) Info: mmt.amrita@wanadoo.fr * 21 - 23 octubre. Londres (R.U.) Info: shanker@shanker.fsbusiness.co.uk * 25 - 27 octubre. 's Hertogenbosch (Hollande) Info: home.nl Dirk.Overlaet@home.nl * 29 - 30 octubre. Helsinki (Finlande) Info: ammacenter@amma.fi * 1 - 3 noviembre. Toulon (France) Info: mmt.amrita@wanadoo.fr * 5 - 7 nociembre. Barcelona (Espagne) Info: ammaspain@yahoo.es * 9 - 11 noviembre. Milan (Italie) Info: amma.italia@tin.it * 13 - 14 noviembre. Dublin (Irlande) Info: info@ammaireland.org Eric Baret * Du 13 au 16 octobre : Yenne, France * Les 22 et 23 octobre : Waterloo, Belgique * Les 29 et 30 octobre : Paris, France * Du 4 au 6 novembre : Sainte-Lucie, Québec * Du 21 au 25 novembre : Grans, France * Les 3 et 4 décembre : Genova, Italie * Les 10 et 11 décembre : Paris, France http://www.bhairava.ws/seminaires.html Informations, réservations Jean Bouchard d’Orval * 14 octobre : Entretien public à Pierrefonds (Montréal) Informations : Luce Desgagné, 514 696-1845. * 28 octobre : Entretien public à Genève, Suisse. Informations : Ralph Kundig, tél. +41 22 750 00 00. * 29 et 30 octobre : Séminaire à Genève, Suisse. Informations et réservations : Ralph Kundig, tél. +41 22 750 00 00. Détails : cliquez ici. * 2 novembre : Entretien public à Nice, France. Informations : Muriel Agogué, tél. 04 93 79 89 71. * 3 novembre : Entretien public à Toulon, France. Informations : Christian Lerozier, tél. 04 94 08 14 03. * 5 novembre : Séminaire à Aix-en-Provence, France. Informations et réservations : Liliane Montalbano, 04 42 20 43 88. * 6 novembre : Séminaire à Fareins (Ain), près de Lyon, France. Informations et réservations : Chantal Bernard, 04 74 67 88 33. * 7 novembre : Entretien public à la librarie Les Cent Ciels, à Paris, France. Informations : Maryse Lassabe 08 92 35 07 27. * 8 novembre: Entretien public à Bruxelles, Belgique. Informations : Dominique Thommen, tél. +32(0)10-88.99.60. * 9 novembre : Entretien public à Lille, France. Informations : Michèle, 03 20 63 98 95. * 11 novembre : Séminaire à La Source Bleue, Touzac, dans le Lot, France. Informations et réservations : Jean-Pierre Bouyou, 05 65 36 52 01. * 12-13 novembre : Séminaire à Bordeaux, France. Informations : Martine Besnard 05 57 12 51 34. * 14 novembre : Entretien public à Tours, France. Informations : Paul Durix, 02 47 47 18 43. Peter Fenner Douglas Harding Ateliers Quand les ateliers sont conduits en Anglais, la traduction simultanée en Français est toujours assurée. Dans un atelier de vision sans tête, le rôle de l'animateur ou animatrice est de vous renvoyer à qui vous êtes vraiment. C'est vous qui êtes la seule autorité en ce qui vous concerne, et non l'animateur ! Son rôle est de vous inspirer, mais il ou elle n'est pas en mesure de vous dire ce que et qui vous êtes, exactement là où vous êtes, car c'est vous seul qui y êtes. Grâce aux expériences, votre attention peut être dirigée vers ce lieu qui est plus proche de vous que n'importe qui d'autre ne pourra jamais l'être, mais chacun de nous doit observer lui-même, pour lui-même. Et quand nous avons observé et redécouvert ce qui est si évident, nous pouvons nous aussi partager ces expériences. Workshops with Douglas and Catherine Harding Août 25-29 England, Salisbury. mailto:jmbruce@onetel.com, Details headless.org Décembre 3-4 France, Paris. joseleroy@yahoo.fr Workshops with Richard Lang April 16 London (free, morning) mailto:headexchange@gn.apc.org May 21 London (free, morning) headexchange@gn.apc.org June 25 London (free, morning) headexchange@gn.apc.org July 23 London (free, morning) headexchange@gn.apc.org July 30/31 Fremantle, Western Australia omniread@iinet.net.au August 6/7 Bunbury, Western Australia omniread@iinet.net.au August 13/14 Fremantle, Western Australia. omniread@iinet.net.au August 27 - Sept 9 Greece, Skyros. headexchange@gn.apc.org October 7/9 Holland. nuunheertje@hotmail.com Summer Gathering 2005 LOOK FOR YOURSELF A workshop for Seeing into your True Nature August 25 - 29, 2005 - four days in Salisbury, UK - Bank Holiday Weekend With Douglas Harding and Catherine Harding and long-standing friends Judy Bruce, Colin Oliver and others (Even if Douglas is not well enough to participate the Gathering will still go ahead) Inclusive residential cost £260 per person (some concessions available, please ask) Ideal location within the historic and beautiful Close overlooking the west front of the Cathedral. Douglas Harding is now ninety-six years old. Uniquely fitted for his future work by his upbringing as an Exclusive Plymouth Brother, he has single mindedly devoted sixty-six years of this long life to Seeing Who, What, or That Which we really are, and inventing simple means of sharing the insight. Attending to what you are looking out of now is complete union with not only your own source but the Source of everything. * We are not what we look like to others, nor our mirror-image, nor our ideas or memories. * We are that "Shady Nothing out of which the world is made" (Thomas Traherne) * We are "Impartible stillness, motionless in itself, by which Immobility all things are moved" (Meister Eckhart) * We are this "Self-originated Clear Light, eternally unborn, the parentless babe of Wisdom" (Padma Sambhava) * We are "the Eye with which the Universe beholds itself, and knows itself divine" (Shelley) This workshop is about participating in simple, two-way-looking experiments to know this for ourselves. For more information visit the Shollond Trust website: www.headless.org (The Shollond Trust is a charity, reg. No. 1059551, dedicated to this work) Arrival for supper on Thursday 25 August, departure after lunch on Monday 29 August. Venue: Sarum College, Cathedral Close, Salisbury, Wilts, UK Any further questions? Please email me - jmbruce@onetel.com, or phone - 078 5577 5432. Please book early. Looking forward to meeting you again, or for the first time. Best wishes, Judy. Ongoing Workshops West Country and Wales: Judy Bruce. Email: jmbruce@onetel.com Paris: the first and third Tuesday of every month, 20h.30, Tel : 01 42 64 51 37 Email: josleroy@aol.com San Francisco: occasional workshops. 650 726 0546 Vancouver, Canada: occasional workshops. Email: headlessway@yahoo.ca Sydney, Australia: Contact: amann@bigpond.net.au or (02)94197394. Tokyo, Japan: occasional workshops. Contact: yuko21c@hotmail.comp. Francis Lucille * Temecula, California * To be announced. Tampa, Florida, USA * To be announced. Paris, France Mère Meera Guide pour le darshana avec Mère Meera * Adresse postale: Écrire en anglais ou allemand Mère Meera, Oberdorf 4a, D-65599 Thalheim, Allemagne * Mère Meera donne 4 Darshans par semaine: Vendredi, samedi, dimanche et lundi à 19 h 00. Entrée: à partir de 18 h 15 Participation: * Européens: 1 ou 2 Darshans par mois ou 4? ven & sam ou dim & lun, * Première visite: 4 jours de suite, Non-Européens: 2 weekends tous les 6 mois * Réservations pour le Darshan: lu, ma, me, je, ve, sa10 -17 h (heure allemande) Tél: 0049 (0)6436 / 2305 Tél: 0049 (0)6436 / 91050 / 91051 Fax: 2361 Mooji mooji.org RETREAT IN ITALY 16 September - 21 September, 2005 Detailed information about the Lecce retreat may be found on the italian schedule page, and in english on the schedule page SATSANG INTENSIVE DUBLIN CITY 21 - 24 October, 2005 Detailed information. Thomas Hübl sharingthepresence.com Shedule TO BE TOGETHER important termins can change General infos & questions: info@sharingthepresence.com GERMANY, Berlin Date: 12.8. - 14.8.2005 Workshop for children and young people Contact: Sheila / shijore@aol.com ITALY, Centro d'Ompio Date: 1.9. - 8.9.2005 open group Contact: Satya /satya_smw@gmx.de GERMANY, Frankfurt Date: 23.9.2005 open evening/ 24.9. - 25.9.2005 group Cost: open evening € 12.- / group € 190.- (for TG-membersr € 170.-) Contact: info@frankfurter-ring.org Phone: 0049 (0)69 511 555 Germany, Münich Date: 29.9.2005 open evening Contact: Annemarie / Phone: 089 896 914 60 DARKNESS - RETREAT, place not found at the moment Date: 11.10. - 15.10.2005 Contact: Satya / satya_smw@gmx.de UK, London Date: 19. - 24.10.2005 group Contact: Philip / philip_bergkvist@yahoo.com WORKSHOP TO THE CHANGE OFF YEAR Date: December 2005 until January 2006 Contact: Satya /satya_smw@gmx.de TG = Trainingsgroups TG - 2.Part, Meissen: 25.6 - 2.7.2005 Contact: Sheila TG - 3.Part, Italy: 10.9 - 17.9.2005 Contact: Sheila